


More Than A Maybe

by lexieconextreme



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Humor, Introspection, M/M, New Relationship, Romance, User: qualityreblogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexieconextreme/pseuds/lexieconextreme
Summary: He fancied he could hear, feel Geralt’s slow, steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.Then, just as he was nearly there-
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	More Than A Maybe

It was nice, now that they’d finally gotten their heads out of their asses.

Not a whole lot more than that had been done, but there was plenty of time for everything else.

For now, Jaskier was content to do nothing more than share this bed with Geralt. They faced each other, foreheads nearly touching, so close the bard could feel Geralt’s shallow breath on his face.

Jaskier felt he could possibly revel in the fact that this witcher was now  _ his _ witcher for the rest of time. It was a lovely thought. He wondered if Geralt felt the same way. He wasn’t exactly the best at articulating his own feelings, but Jaskier decided it was a definite maybe.

But for now, with no other present concerns, Jaskier knew for sure he was content. He began to drift off, eyes slipping closed, mind wandering along the Path and where it could take them. He fancied he could hear, feel Geralt’s slow, steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Then, just as he was nearly there-

“ _ Ahh-CHOO! _ ”

_ Thunk _

Jaskier blinked and sat up, peering sheepishly at Geralt over the edge of the bed. 

“Sorry?”

Geralt merely grunted, looking a tad embarrassed, and climbed into the bed again. They both laid down again, though this time Jaskier sported a tiny smile.

Perhaps it was more than a maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I actually manage to write and finish in over a year, and it's this. How the mighty (?) have fallen. Anyway, they're in love and I won't accept any other answer.   
> Hope you enjoyed, be sure to comment if you did!


End file.
